Words From Love
by VegasGoddess
Summary: GSR Words from love mean the most...


**Title:** Words From Love

**Summary:** Within blissful oblivion, words one feels can often come to the surface.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still nothing.

**Author's Note:** I need each and every one of you to realize that THIS IS MY STORY. It was originally published by me under a different profile - "Butterfly by Grissom" - on December 1st, 2007. I know that was like two years ago, but I decided having two profiles is too hard to keep track of, so I am now putting everything on one profile. SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! It didn't get a whole lot of traffic, but that's okay. I just really need to stress the point of I'm not stealing anything! To the people who reviewed this when it first went up - "webby" - "CSIGeekFan" - "Chelles" - "The Queen of Sin" - "regan666" - THANK YOU! Whether or not you review again, I need to express my gratitude to you for reviewing it in the first place. So again, THANK YOU!

**Author's Note 2:** Well! Okay, this may seem a little different than what I usually write, so we'll see how my followers react! And now that we've gotten that out of the way, I do hope you read and enjoy this! Remember to review!

* * *

**Words From Love**

"I want you."

"I need you."

"Faster."

"Harder."

All those words, those sentences, they fall off his tongue effortlessly when we're together like this. And I know when he's granting my requests; I'm always sore after, always in the right places, with a few extra scrathes and beard burn in a few areas he's come to pay an uadultered amount of time to. It's amazing, the passion in his voice and his eyes. I had never known he felt that for anyone, let alone me. But he does, and it makes me feel... beautiful. Wanted. Needed.

This time though, something's different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but my mind is only half alert; the things he is doing to my body are sort of clouding my thinking and my judgement, but that's okay. I don't mind. The world falls away from us when we're together, and the horrors of our job recede to the very backs of our minds, where the memories we want so desperately to disappear reside. Time around us slows down to a gentle sort of breeze, billowing all around us as we unite with one another for a moment, becomig one.

Tonight though, it is different. I'm on the very edge, teetering dangerously close when he stops. He's sunk into me as far as physically possible, filling my center to perfection. Immediately I think this is it, he's finally realized what we've been doing the past couple of years and is going to end it, right here, right now.

I look up into his blue eyes, expecting to find them almost black with passion for me, but instead they are clear. Clear as a beautiful summer day. His hands are on me, caressing gently every curve and valley and dip of my body. He's poised above me, and I can feel him twitching inside in anticipation. Time's frozen all around us as I wait for him to continue. Watching me with those eyes, he says in the dim lighting, "I love you, Sara."

And I know. It's the way he says it, really. Although we are in the middle of our mind blowing sex, I know that he truly means it. If he'd just thrown it out into the open while he was fucking me senseless I'd maybe have to question it, but tonight, in our summer house on Lake Meade, he's making love to me. And Gil wouldn't tell me he loved me if it wasn't true.

A smile crosses my face, and I arch my back to meet his lips in a wildly passionate kiss, and we're quickly back on track to where he'd left off to declare his love. One more powerful thrust into me and I'm gone, screaming his name with happy tears streaming down my face and he follows soon after, bellowing my name into the night.

Spent and breathing heavily, he rolls off me and lies down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in silence. I climb on top of him, positioning myself just a little too high for him to reach me. I kissed him then, slowly and with deliberation. Holding him in my arms tightly, I lean down to his ear and take it gently into my mouth, nibbling just where he likes it, and whisper, "I love you too, Gil."

I can feel him smile into my bare shoulder as I continue to tease him, with my tongue shooting out and my hands roaming over his body. But it's his night tonight, and as he flips me over to take me to blissful oblivion again, I know there has been a shift in our relationship, but I know that it's a good one. And only good things can come from it.

I can't wait.

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
